


"So let’s get to the bottom of it then."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Secrets, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "For mini imagines... OC is Opie's sis and after his funreal she's arguing with Jax and blaming him for loosing all her family. They're yelling at each other and OC reveals some serious secret about Tara."





	"So let’s get to the bottom of it then."

You sniffled and wiped away the tear that made its way down your cheek before throwing back your 6th shot. It had been an hour since Opie’s funeral. An hour since the hearse had driven away with the body of your big brother in the back. An hour since a piece of you had been taken away to be put in the ground. An hour since you’d been sat at the bar, drinking and staring off into space. The longer you at there, the angrier you got thinking about how he had died. Why hadn’t Jax volunteered? Why did he let Opie die? It was his fault they were even inside to begin with. Opie hadn’t needed to go in. He’d done it to be close and stay by his brother's sides and that was how they’d repaid him. You knew there must’ve been more to the story but it didn’t matter. What did matter was that your big brother was dead, along with the rest of your family and it was all because of Jax. And Tara.

The constant betrayal and lies had pushed Opie to the edge and made him feel as though he couldn’t trust anyone. He’d been lost and as a result, you’d lost him, his sacrifice his only escape from the anguish he faced daily. Everyone from your family save for Kenny and Ellie had been killed by the club and while you had no direct proof, it all could’ve been prevented by Jax. And yet he had the nerve to shed a tear. Everyone had been scattered around the clubhouse after the funeral but no one was speaking. It was dead silent. So it was obvious when Jax finally came in from sitting on the roof. His sneakers thudded on the floor, his kutte squeaking quietly as he walked, coming up behind you and resting a hand on your shoulder.

“How are you holding up darlin’?”

You sneered and laughed without a trace of humor. 

“Oh, I’m fine Prince Charming. My whole fucking family is dead. I’m great.” 

Jax winced and looked away, the pain on your face and in your voice pulling on his heart. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I can’t imagine how you feel.” 

With that, you quickly spun around and hopped off of the bar stool to face him. 

“No! That’s exactly it! You can’t imagine because it never happens to you. You protect your own family and don’t care when everyone else’s gets killed!” 

He stared at you wide-eyed for a minute, unsure how to react and unable to believe that you’d say something like that. 

“Look I know you’re upset. You’ve been through a lot…” 

“Yeah, all thanks to you. You got my sister in law killed, then my dad! Now my brother! When are you gonna stop huh? Am I next? Are you gonna make sure I get killed too Jax? Then Kenny?”

“Shut up.” 

His jaw was set tight and his face was as well, a telltale sign that he was pissed. Tara got up seeing the tension and jogged over, placing a hand on his chest. 

“It’s ok Jax. Calm down.” 

All you did was laugh and mock her in a high pitched voice. 

“Oh Jax, calm down! It’s ok. Don’t worry, you can let everyone get killed, it’s fine.” 

“You shut up. Don’t talk to him like that.” 

You laughed lightly and walked closer to her. Her shoulders dropped a bit as you got closer, unsure of what you were going to go. Happy and Chibs had come up behind you and tried to defuse the situation while everyone else stared but it wasn’t working. 

“Oh, what’s wrong doc? You don’t like your Old Man getting called out? Maybe I should call you out then. So let’s get to the bottom of it then: why did you take those letters from Jax? Huh?”

The whole clubhouse stood still, no one even daring to breathe. You looked around at everyone’s confused faces and then back to Tara’s whose eyes were wide. 

“Oh did you think I didn’t know about that? Huh? About you being a little sneak?” 

Jax still stared at you angrily but glanced over at Tara. 

“What is she talking about…” 

Tara shook her head as she stared you down, no doubt probably thinking that she was scaring you. 

“Nothing. She’s drunk.” 

“Oh I’m drunk but I’m not stupid. Jax is though. Did you know about that Jax? Hmm? The letters? The ones that Maureen slipped into your bag in Belfast? The ones between her and John that had a lot of unknown secrets?” 

Tara squared her shoulders and clenched her teeth. 

“Shut up.” 

You simply laughed at her vain attempt at dominance while Jax was staring at her now. 

“What is she talking about Tara?”

Before she could lie, you took a step closer to Jax, an insidious smile on your face. 

“I’m talking about the letters that had decades of club secrets. Letters about John’s double life. Letters leading up to his death. Letters that would flip this club upside down and put a target on a lot of people’s back. Letters that Tara stole from your bag when you got back and kept for herself, deciding to call the shots and have you do all her dirty work. Letters that she gave to my dad and ended with Clay killing him to get those secrets back. Those letters.” 

The room was absolutely silent as you revealed this new information, Jax’s face now utterly shocked as he looked at Tara, her face a pale white now that she’d been outed. Feeling like you’d done your part, you grabbed your bag from the bar top and shoved passed the both of them, leaving the clubhouse.

“Fuck both of you.”


End file.
